The Power Within
by KatLady13
Summary: Repost: Chapters 1 through 6 are being cleaned up and reposted. All chapters after this are new content. IK. Inuyasha and Kagome get into another fight, only this time Kagome doesn't come back. What's happened and who will be her savior?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Breaking

**Kagome sighed and began, "Inuyasha, how much longer do you think it will be until Naraku surfaces again?"**

**Inuyasha shifted his gaze towards her when he replied, "Not long, the only shards that he needs are ours. I'm sure he'll show up soon, and once he does, he's mine!" **

**Kagome repressed a smirk when she thought of something that might hold him back. "But, what about Kikyo? She is working with Naraku. What will you do about her?"**

_I know that you still love her, but, Inuyasha she only wants to hurt you now. She is not the same Kikyo that you fell in love with._

**This time when Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he looked like he was more annoyed than angry. "I'll deal with her when I get to her. Naraku first." **

_Kikyo, what are you doing with Naraku? Do you hate me that much? What about Kagome…what do I do with her when I'm done with Naraku?_

**Kagome couldn't help herself from going down the same train of thought she had been for months now…** _Inuyasha, you're going back to her, aren't you? Even after all she has done, tried to kill you and me. Helping Naraku, but it doesn't matter to you, you still love her. No matter what she does or what I do you will always love Kikyo and never look twice at me. Come on Kagome! Get it through your head, Inuyasha doesn't care for you. No matter how much you love him, he just doesn't feel the same…that will never change_

**She took in a deep breath** _That doesn't change the fact that you should try and protect him. You have to try!_

"**Inuyasha I understand how you feel about Kikyo. Just please be careful around her. I don't want you to get hurt." He whirled around to face her. "What? You think she is going to try and kill me?"**

**Kagome felt herself getting angry. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time! Think about it Inuyasha!"**

**Inuyasha threw his gaze down at the ground, not wanting to see her face at his rebuttal. "You don't know anything about her." **

_She is only hurt by what I've done to her. If she needs to kill me to find peace, just let her. I owe her that much._

"**You can't understand the pain that she has to go through…everything I put her through. Just keep your mouth shut when it comes to Kikyo." He turned away from Kagome for the thousandth time to finish his task.**

**When Kagome saw him turn from her, it was like someone had ripped her heart out. She couldn't breathe. "Fine Inuyasha, go to her, but I won't be a part of it!" Kagome's eyes were starting to fill with tears as the magnitude of what she said started to dawn on her.**

**Miroku cut in, trying to make peace, "Inuyasha, she is only concerned for your safety…"**

"**I don't care what she is concerned about! Kikyo is no one's problem but mine…I'll take care of her."**

**Sango threw her opinion in as well, "But what if she tries to hurt you again?" she said with an accusatory glare on her face.**

**Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it and closed it.**_ If she does, and that will lay her to rest, then let her kill me._ **"Then I'll just have to deal with that, won't I?" **

**Miroku saw his chance and stepped in again, "And if she tries to kill Kagome again?"**

**Inuyasha felt like he had just been thrown through a brick wall**. _K-Kagome? What if Kikyo does try and kill her?_

"**I won't let Kikyo and Kagome near each other."**

**Shippo could never keep silent long, "Really? Then, shouldn't you keep track of Kagome?"**

**Inuyasha didn't quite understand until he turned to where Kagome should have been. She wasn't there! He whipped his head around looking for her. No sign of her…he sniffed the air **

----------

_Oh Inuyasha, I love you so much . I can't just watch you run to Kikyo blindly, knowing she is going to kill you and take you to hell. I won't help you find Naraku, just so you can go to Kikyo and give your life to her. I'm going home!_

**Kagome ran as fast as she could, blinded by her own tears. She just kept running , she had to get away from him. She didn't care where she ran to, just away. She couldn't stand the thought of Inuyasha going back to Kikyo and throwing his life away. **

----------

**At the same time, a very furious hanyou was following her…**

_Kagome, you have to understand, no matter how I feel about you, my life belongs to Kikyo. Why don't you understand that?_ sniff sniff

**Inuyasha stopped dead in his track**s **"Wait I know that smell…"**

----------

**Kagome tripped and fell to the ground, and huddled against a tree. She couldn't stop herself from sobbing. "Inuyasha, don't you understand? This Kikyo is not the same woman you fell in love with years ago. Please don't throw your life away!"**

**A voice behind her drew Kagome out of her own little world.**

"**Hah! You stupid child, you honestly believe that don't you? Not only that, but you are in love with Inuyasha, aren't you? Answer me!"**

"**Why does it matter how I feel, he's in love with you Kikyo!"**

**Kikyo let a wicked grin cover her face. "That's right! His life is mine, and now so is yours. You cause too many problems for me Kagome." **

**Kikyo reached back and pulled out her bow and arrow. She didn't think twice before firing her shot.**

**Kagome blanched. She was going to die, here and now. No one would be able to save Inuyasha if she died here… "NO!" Kagome screamed as she put her arms up in front of herself in an attempt to block Kikyo's arrow. She could feel it coming closer and closer…but it stopped. Kagome opened her eyes and saw the arrow laying on the ground in front of her…as if someone shot it into a shield.**

"**How did you block my sacred arrow?" Kikyo fumed. **

**Kagome was just wondering the same thing,** _How did I do that? My powers can't block Kikyo's arrow. I can only use them against evil…so how did that work?_

**Kagome was enthralled in what had happened when she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder.**

"**You stupid little girl. You should have run away, now, I will kill you!" Kagome looked up to see Kikyo striding for her. **

"**Help me Inuyasha!" she struggles out in between gasps as darkness took her.**

----------

**Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to the two scents he had picked up, leaping through the trees.**

_Ha, there it is_

**He stopped and looked down only to see Kikyo leaning over something. He jumped down and walked up to her saying, "Kikyo, what the hell are you doing here?"**

**Kikyo jerked up at the sound of his voice, and turned around slowly to look at Inuyasha, revealing Kagome's bleeding body beneath her. She smiled a seductive smile at Inuyasha. "Why hello Inuyasha, are you happy to see me?"**

**Inuyasha hardly even heard her, "Kikyo, what did you do to Kagome?"**

**Kikyo crossed her arms across her chest and started to pout, "So you do have feelings for her then." **

**Inuyasha couldn't believe this situation. Kagome was bleeding and unconscious and Kikyo wanted him to pacify her? "I-I…" **

**A fire lit in Kikyo's eyes that threatened to consume her, "Then I will have to remove Kagome." With that, soul catchers came in through the trees, wrapped themselves around Kagome and Kikyo and lifted them up.**

**Inuyasha felt like this had to be a dream, this couldn't really be happening. "Kikyo, no stop!"**

**Inuyasha ran towards Kikyo, but he was not fast enough. Kikyo lifted her hand up and Inuyasha felt like he had just run into some kind of barrier, he couldn't take one step closer to Kikyo. All he could do is stand and watch helplessly as the two women were lifted into the sky and out of sight.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Deal

**Kagome slowly opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings…it's a cell. She's being kept as a prisoner. She tries to get up, but something is holding her down…she's chained like a dog. Trying to assess the situation, she takes a deep, calming breath and looks around the room and realizes then that she isn't alone.**

"**So, you're finally awake?"**

"**Kagura, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, trying not to sound afraid.**

"**Don't you mean, what are you doing here, Kagome?"**

"**What? Well…where am I ? How did I get here?" Kagome asked.**

"**The lovely Kikyo brought you to us, as payment really. Payment for Inuyasha's life." Kagura was watching her intently, waiting for a response. **

"**What? You mean my life for his? So, Kikyo did this to protect Inuyasha form Naraku?" Kagome asked, not believing Kikyo would be capable of actually kidnapping her.**

"**Hardly, Kikyo brought you here to Naraku so he would stop trying to kill Inuyasha. This way Kikyo has Inuyasha to herself, and can take him to hell with her. She wants to kill Inuyasha, and Naraku wants to see him suffer, it works out nicely, doesn't it?" Kagura was smiling now, it made Kagome want to slap her, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. This also meant that Inuyasha was in danger**.

"**But, why me? Both Naraku and Inuyasha love Kikyo. What would Naraku want with me?"**

"**Well now, she finally starts to wonder. I don't know Kagome, maybe you do. Think about it." Kagura turned and walked out of the cell, leaving Kagome to her thoughts. **

**Kagome did start to wonder. Hating the fact that she was letting Kagura get to her like this she let her mind wander through the possibilities**. _Why would Naraku want me here? What is he planning? What about Inuyasha? Kikyo is going after him! I've got to find a way to warn him,…but, what if this is what he wants?_

**Kagura walked down the long hallway and turned into a room where there is a rather feminine man with evil red eyes. Walking to stand before him, she gave her report; "Naraku, she is awake."**

"**Thank you Kagura, I will go to her now. Oh and Kagura? We will require a modicum of privacy."**

**Bowing to keep the anger she was sure was showing on her face away from Naraku's sight, she answered, "Of course." **

**Kagura was furious that Naraku kept her in the dark so much. He still hadn't told her why they were keeping Kagome and not just killing her.** _Why does he want Kagome? Why is she so valuable? Maybe, I can use this to my own advantage. I'll go and see Kanna. She can show me the truth._

**Kagura walked across the hall, and entered another very similar room. "Kanna? I need a favor."**

**A small girl that was very pale didn't even look up when she entered, "You would like to see what our maker is saying to that young miko? I will show you, look into my mirror…" Kagura looked in the refection and images started to swirl into focus. **

**Naraku entered the cell where Kagome is chained with panther like grace, and is surprised by the look on her face. It is pensive, concerned-but not frightened at all.**

"**I suppose you would like to know why you are here. I need a miko, to fuse the remaining jewel shards together. Kikyo is dead, her powers are changing. She is not long for this world. She wanted Inuyasha. It is true; at first I wasn't going to help her. However, once I learned she only wants to kill him, again, I was more than obliged to help her. But, still I needed a miko, a strong and pure one."**

**Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all, it was bad enough to be second in Inuyasha's eyes, but now Naraku too? She was still just a stand in for Kikyo!**

"**But, I'm NOT strong! I always need someone to help me because I'm weak. I'm nowhere near Kikyo's level."**

**Naraku stifled a laugh, she seemed to believe what she was saying. "Really? Have you not noticed that you are much stronger? Even as Kikyo turns to evil, your powers grow, out of the need. In your last fight, you stopped Kikyo's arrow with your own barrier."**

**Kagome was shocked, how did he know that? "Why are you telling me this? Are you saying that I'm stronger that Kikyo?" That couldn't be right either as far as Kagome was concerned.**

"**I'm telling you because in order for you to use your power, you must believe you can do it. Up until now, the only time you have been able to use them is out of great emotion. You will learn to use your power, how to harness it, for my needs."**

**Everything sounded okay until he said that her new powers would be used for his needs. That just wasn't going to happen. "I will never, never help you. No matter what you do to me-I"**

**Right where he wanted her now….**

"**Not even for your Inuyasha?" Naraku asked with an evil grin. "Wh-what do you mean?"**

"**If you don't do as I say, Kikyo will kill Inuyasha. You will never have the ability to send Kikyo to the other world, if you don't learn how to control your powers, Inuyasha will die…On the other hand, if you do, you will become stronger than Kikyo, and you can save Inuyasha."**

**This was almost too much for Kagome to process. Work with Naraku to save Inuyasha or stay true to herself and get Inuyasha killed. "You are disgusting, trying to manipulate everyone around you…GET OUT!!"**

**Naraku wasn't surprised much by her outburst, he had actually been counting on it. She would need time to think over the options and realize Inuyasha isn't coming to save her. "I'll leave you alone to think it over. Live, learn and save Inuyasha. Die and Inuyasha goes to hell with Kikyo."**

**Naraku exited the cell, leaving Kagome alone and returned to his chamber to find Kagura waiting for him.**

"**Kagura, you must go, and make sure that Inuyasha and anyone else that may come for Kagome stays away from here. Go now."**

"**Yes Naraku. As you wish." Kagura left for her mission, thinking over everything she had just learned.** _If Kagome learns to use her powers, Naraku will have the entire jewel fused together. He could make his wish, and then he would be unstoppable. If she doesn't, Inuyasha, my best chance for freedom dies. I've got to get Kagome out of here. But, how?_

**Kagura flew away from the castle on her feather-searching for someone…**


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how hard I try, I still don't own any of these characters…

Chapter 3: No More Pretenses

_No, no, no, no! Inuyasha thought as he ran back to the road where he left Miroku, Sango and Shippo. I can't believe this! Kikyo shot Kagome, kidnapped her, and probably took all of our shards too. Why? Why would Kikyo do such a thing?_

"**Miroku, Sango! We've got to go. Now." Miroku stood up quickly as he answered "Why? What happened?" Inuyasha didn't look at him when he replied "Kikyo was there with Kagome. She shot her with an arrow, and took her away."**

**Sango shot up at the mention of Kagome in trouble, she could beat up Inuyasha later, Kagome took priority "Which way?"**

**Inuyasha was grateful that someone understood "Back towards the mountains."**

**Miroku always the one to state the obvious understood what that meant. "You mean to Naraku?"**

**Again Inuyasha couldn't look at his friends. He had let this happen after all. It was his fault. "…..I uh.."**

"**I'll kill Kikyo if she hurts Kagome in any way!" Sango yelled, overcome with rage.**

"**Don't you lay a hand on her! Like I said earlier, Kikyo is mine to deal with. No one else does anything to her! You got that Sango?"**

**Now it was Miroku's turn to become outraged, "Inuyasha-are you serious? Look at what she's done!" **

**Suddenly Inuyasha is flat on the ground, with a huge lump on his head- we hear the sound of a giant boomerang flying through the air…**

"**I've had it with you Inuyasha! It doesn't matter what she does, you always protect her! Well this is it, I'm through abiding by your wishes. If she so much as hurt Kagome…**

"**Sango, listen to me. Kikyo is just---"**

**She couldn't take it anymore. Someone had to say it, "You shut up! You are going to listen to me, and that's it. Let's just make a few quick comparisons first. Kikyo tried to kill you. Kagome tries to keep you safe. Kikyo is dead, Kagome is alive. Kikyo steals souls of maidens to stay on this plane while Kagome's soul was stolen by Kikyo. Kikyo wants you to suffer for all eternity in the pits of hell and Kagome wants you to stay here and live. Now, the last, Kikyo wanted you to be a human before she could accept you. Kagome doesn't care what you are, just who you are."**

**Inuyasha wouldn't just let that slide by, "Sango, you have no right to compare them."**

"**Well, someone needs to show you what Kikyo is. Besides, she has hurt my best friend, and you're standing there telling me I can't do anything about it? How dare you Inuyasha. This group is all I have in the world, I won't let Kikyo take that away from me. She doesn't love you, maybe she never did at all. Kikyo is dead, and can't be brought back. This isn't a second chance for her, you know. Kagome is alive, and here now. Who do you think deserves a chance?"**

"**You still don't get Kikyo, okay? You just don't understand."**

"**No, you don't understand. Open your eyes Inuyasha. Kikyo is dead, she has been brought back here, but she is not alive. She is an evil, soul snatching bitch that stole our friend. Now, are you going to let that happen?"**

"**I…I..no, I'm not. Let's go save Kagome." He said quietly.**

**The gang starts in the direction of the mountains, Inuyasha is in front while Miroku pulls Sango aside**

"**Wow, nice work Sango, I couldn't have put it better myself."**

"**Thank you Miroku. Now, could you do me one favor?"**

"**Oh, anything for you my lovely Sango…" **

**After a resounding slap across his face, he hears in a calm quiet voice, "Never touch me like that again…"**

**Sango calls for Kirara and she transforms into her demon form so that Sango, Shippo and Miroku can all ride her. They follow after Inuyasha to the mountains in search of their friend.  
**

**Kagura flying on her feather, scans the area nearby for someone who can help her. Finally she spots him and lands in front of him with her fan ready just in case he isn't willing to listen to her.**

"**Kouga, I have some information you might be interested in."  
"Really? What makes you think I would listen to you wench?"**

"**The fact that I can tell you that Naraku has Kagome, and I can tell you where she is."**

**Kouga leapt at Kagura before she could mount a defense "What?!?!?! Kagome?? How did this happen? It was dogshit wasn't it? He let Naraku take her? Is she alright? I'm gonna kill that mutt!!!"**

"**Now Kouga, you need to calm down. Naraku wants to keep her alive, to use her. He needs her powers."**

**  
Kouga had one thing on his mind, "Where is she?"**

"**She is 1 ½ days travel to the mountains. There is a barrier around Naraku's castle, but I should be able to disrupt it tomorrow at sunset. It will only be for a short time, so you must be ready."**

"**Ready for what? Why are you even helping me?"**

**Kagura took a deep breath before answering. "I..I hate Naraku. He may be my creator, but he's not my ally. He forces me to do his will- if I don't he will kill me. At this point, I would rather be dead…I want to stop Naraku from getting the jewel completed…if he does, there will be no chance for my freedom."**

"**Understanding far more than what Kagura had just told him, Kouga knew this would be Kagome's only chance. Fine, what do I need to do once I get there?"**

**Kagura sighed, he seemed awfully dense. "At sundown, just go through the main doors. There are some stairs in the main hall, follow them as far down as they will go. Then, turn left and go to the end of the hall. There will be a door that leads into a cell, that is where Kagome is. You will not have much time; I don't know how long I can keep Naraku busy."**

"**Alright, I'll start there now, just know this, if any harm comes to Kagome…."**

_I hope that I can get there in time. I'm still very fast, but, I no longer have my jewel shards. Kagome, please be alright. I promise if you are okay, you'll never have to be around dogshit again!_

**Kouga took off running, and Kagura flew on her feather in the same direction**.

Naraku's Castle

**Naraku stands alone before the window, watching storm clouds roll across the sky. **

_I have been able to fuse the shards together, but these last few that girl had…ironic that I need a strong miko, pure of heart to fuse the remaining shards together, so that I can become a full demon. No matter, it won't take long to …teach her how to use her powers.. Then there is Kikyo. My Kikyo, who ever would have thought…._

Flashback

"**Naraku! I need a word with you." She said as she stormed into the room**.

"**Ah, Kikyo. What can I do for you?" Naraku asked, amusement in his eyes.**

"**That…girl Inuyasha I with. She is turning him..into something different. Making him rethink going with me."**

**Naraku couldn't have been more pleased. "You mean, because of her, Inuyasha might not want to spend eternity in hell with you?"**

**Kikyo's eyes burned with fury when she answered in a voice that sounded like death. "Yes, I want you to kill her."**

**Naraku chuckled to himself. This was the perfect opportunity for him. It would make the operation so much easier now. "I have a better idea. Bring her and her jewel shards to me, I will do the rest."**

"**You must not harm Inuyasha if I do this. His life is mine to do with as I please. Do we have an agreement?"**

**Naraku gave her a look that seemed to pierce through her when he answered "Of course."**

**Kikyo turned and left, an evil grin appeared on her face as she thought about what horrible things Naraku would do to Kagome. She was convinced that Kagome deserved whatever he could come up with to punish her…after all, she had dared to try and take Inuyasha away from her.**

**As Naraku watched Kikyo leave, he was overjoyed. This was better than anything he could have wished for..**_ She is turning evil. More and more each day, because of Inuyasha's feelings for this miko. Once she kills Inuyasha, and I have the girl and the rest of the jewel…the world is mine.._

End Flashback

_Too bad Kikyo has turned evil…she could have fused the shards onto the jewel if not. But, this actually works out much better for me._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyasha sobs quietly**

Chapter 4 – Lessons

**Kagome slowly woke up. Oh she hurt..why?? Oh yes, my shoulder-where Kikyo shot me. That means..she looked around her. It was true. She was still in a dark, damp cell, chained to the wall. "Well, at least I'm bandaged. But who would do that?" **

"**I would Kagome, I don't want you dead, just my slave. Now, I hope you slept well because it is time for your lessons." Naraku's deep silky voice answered.**

"**What? I never agreed to anything!" Kagome yelled "Do you have a choice?"**

"**I…I,..no, I don't. I've got to save Inuyasha. Fine, then go ahead and start."**

**The chains broke off of Kagome and clattered to the floor.**

"**Good choice Kagome. Follow me."**

**Kagome stood and followed Naraku out of the cell, down the hall up stairs and outside. **

**Naraku stopped suddenly, "Wait here. Your…teachers will be here soon."**

**Kagome stood in the center of what looked like a courtyard. She looked around, there were some trees, and what looked like a small pond.** _Oh, I am so thirsty!_

**She ran over to it, and began scooping up water to drink. After a few gulps, she noticed how dirty she was. She started to wash some of the dirt off, thinking to herself** _I've got to warn Inuyasha.._

Crack Splash

**Kagome pulled herself out of the pond and warily looked up. Right in front of her was a centipede demon.**

"**No, what do I do?? Help!!" Smack Kagome fell to the ground—**_I thought that Naraku didn't want to kill me._ **She got up, and started to run.**

**Naraku's voice was heard over her thundering heartbeat. "You can't get away. You must fight her-or die. If you can't learn to user your powers, you are of no use to me- and you and Inuyasha will both die."**

"**Naraku, you bastard! How am I supposed to learn anything with a demon trying to kill me?" **

**Naraku laughed his maniacal laugh and answered her, "But, this is your lesson, learn to fight with your true power." **

**Kagome kept running, but she was getting tired**. _How am I going to get through this? Inuyasha? Where are you? I need you…_

Smack

**Kagome was on the ground again, the centipede had caught up with her and was hovering right over her..**

**The demon said to her, "Poor little girl, no one is here to save you. You will make a fine meal."**

**The demon came towards Kagome, her mouth opening wide**

"**No!" Kagome screamed putting her hand in front of her- she felt something. Like a release, it had been built up, but not used.**

**Kagome opened her eyes to see the centipede demon in pieces. Its head wasn't even there anymore. Kagome stood up, more angry than anything else. She turned towards Naraku and demanded "There, are you satisfied? I killed it, with my powers.."**

"**Good you have finished lesson one. Now, onto lesson two-testing your limits."**

"**What do you mean? I'm done! I did it." Kagome cried, her anger turning into terror.**

**But Kagome didn't have time to argue. From behind where Naraku stood came three more demons. Another centipede, a spider and a flying one that resembled a dragon. She stood there staring with her emotions raging within her. **

**Fear anger and…love… **_Inuyasha- where are you? I hope that you are okay…I know that you will come fore me. You will save me._

**She heard a roar; the flying demon came at her, shooting fire out of its mouth. Kagome ducked, and rolled to one side.**

**Then the centipede demon was around her, wrapping its long body around her and crushing her. She couldn't breathe. **_Inu-Yasha…Inu…_

**The demon exploded and evaporated. Nothing was left, except Kagome. She could feel it all through her-it was her power and she knew it. **

_Its..its been here all along. Inside of me._

**She turned, and put her hand out towards the spider demon-a beam of pink-white light shout out and annihilated the spider demon**.

_So this is how it feels?_

**The dragon came down and grabbed her, sinking its talons into her flesh. **

"**AAHHHHH!" Kagome screamed. Her flesh burned with pain. She grabbed ahold of one of its feet, not realizing how high they were She used her power once more, taking off the foot. Then, she dropped down, and fell to the ground with a thud. **

**She pulled herself up, "Ouch, that really hurt you jerk! I think I sprained my ankle.."**

**But, even as she said this, she turns to see it coming straight for her, this time it was breathing fire. **

"**Okay, if I don't do something that dragon is going to roast me. Alright just like last time..focus Kagome.."**

_Let it come to you Kagome, don't force it. Okay, there it is!_

**Kagome began to glow, and the wind picked up blowing Kagome's hair around violently. A shield the same color as her energy blast formed around her. The dragon flew straight into it and was destroyed, leaving Kagome unharmed. She fell to the ground and released the barrier. **

_Wow, that was amazing! I can't believe that I did that on my own._

**Naraku walked up to her, appraising her work.** _Yes Kagome. You are strong, very strong. I have to break you now. You must learn to obey me…to fear me._

**Over her own panting, she heard Naraku clapping slowly for her, almost mocking her.**

"**I didn't do this for you Naraku! I never would, it's just that I have no other choice."**

**Naraku smiled down at her, "That's right, you don't. From now on, you are my slave to do with as I wish. Kagome you will obey me."**

**Kagome felt herself getting angry, "I'm not your slave. I'm not doing this to please you-do you hear me Naraku?"**

**Naraku's voice was devoid of emotion when he answered her. "I hear you, now-listen to this!"**

**Naraku was enraged at Kagome's defiance. He went up to her, and hit her hard across the face, knocking her down. He grabbed her hair, lifting her head up. He looked at her, she would have a very swollen face soon-her lip was bleeding. He pulled her to her feet by her hair, and phased out everything else.**

**To him, there was only Kagome now. This young girl that so resembled Kikyo. Only, she was still good. He had to crush her now! He couldn't even hear her terrified screaming now. **

**He punched her again in the chest. Kagome felt her ribs cracking as the air was forced from her lungs. She flew back from the force of the blow, hitting a tree. She slid down to the ground, unable to breathe. She was able to make out a blurry white figure coming towards here. Kagome tried to call for Inuyasha, but couldn't. That was the last thing Kagome remembered—being terrified of that figure, and Inuyasha wasn't there to save her, he hadn't come.**

"**You will obey me! You will succumb to my will!"**

**Naraku began kicking Kagome while she was still on the ground-he kicked her legs, arms and her head..he wanted her to remember this with scars…He was so engrossed with beating Kagome, he hadn't even seen Kagura come back.**

**Kagura saw what was happening and knew she had to stop her master. "Naraku, stop! You must not kill her!"**

**Naraku hesitated and blinked and angry haze away, "What?"**

**Kagura let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "You need her alive. If you don't stop-she will die."**

**Naraku looked down at the mass of broken flesh. He almost winced, almost. "Take her to her room and make sure she gets some rest. She will fuse the jewel for me soon."**

**Naraku turned and walked back into his castle. Kagura went to Kagome's broken body and leaned down to her.**

**Kagura asked in as gentle a voice as she could manage, "Kagome? Can you hear me? Kagome?"**

**Kagome's eyes fluttered open "It…hurts. I can't …..breathe."**

**Kagura could see blood all over Kagome's face, and could hear her raspy breathing.**

"**I need you to try and walk, I'm taking you inside to tend to your wounds."**

**Kagome did as best she could, but knew Kagura was practically carrying her. She was put down in her cell, but, there was a bed now. Well, sort of. A mat, blanket and a pillow. She saw Kagura with some water and cloth-then darkness once again.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Betrayal

**Kouga was running in the direction Kagura had gone, though she had left his sight hours ago.** _Its mid-afternoon now. I've got about four more hours until sunset. But, I can't rest. Not until I've gotten Kagome to safety._

**He kept running, he felt like his legs were going to fall off…a numb feeling had taken them over long ago. He was so tired, but he had to keep going. "If Kagome is hurt, I'll have Naraku's head tonight!" **

_Wait, what was that? Huh? Behind me!_ **Kouga jumped, and landed facing the other direction.**

_A demon, it smells just like Naraku. It must be another one of his incarnations_.

**The demon in front of him was about his height with very pale skin, blue claws with white hair and blue streaks on the sides.** _What the hell is he?_

**Then the demon opened its mouth, shooting a blast of ice at Kouga, who did a flip to the side landing gracefully.** _That was close, he almost hit me.._

"**So, you must be another one of Naraku's incarnations. What do you want?"**

"**To stop anyone from coming closer. Now, I will kill you. Prepare yourself!" The demon hissed.**

**The demon dove at Kouga, knocking him to the ground- he pinned him, and opened his mouth again.**

_No, one shot of that and I'm through. Then I won't be able to save Kagome. I can't let her down just like dogshit did._

**Kouga kicked the demon off of him, knocking him into a tree. Kouga jumped up and over to the demon. He balled up his fist and slammed it into the demon's skull killing it.**

"**Nobody stops me from getting to my Kagome!" He turned back to hurry to the castle. "It will be sunset soon, I've got to hurry!"**

**Kouga started running again, as fast as he could, there wasn't much time left. **

Back at Naraku's Castle

**Kagura looked out of her window apprehensively…this was her one chance to gain her freedom.**

_It is almost sunset, its time._ **She took a deep breath and started off down the long hallway. Her heart was pounding so fast.**

_I've got to do this just right, there isn't room for any mistakes_.

**She was at his door before she knew it. Kagura took one more breath, and stepped in.**

"**Naraku, we need to talk…now!" she yelled, her voice dripping with venom.**

"**Kagura, please come in. What can I do for you?" he replied, much too calm for her liking.**

"**Don't you give me that Naraku. You know why I'm here." Naraku smiled at her and said, "Kagura, what makes you think that my affairs are your concern?"**

**Kagura saw her chance and took it. "Why? Because you are my maker, you need the jewel to become a full demon. You need that miko to fuse the last pieces together." **

"**Oh, Kagura. That's so kind of you-thank you for your concern, but it really is unnecessary. You may go now." **

_Almost there.._ she thought

"**I will not go until I have said what I came here to say, and you fully understand me." He sighed at her** **showing her his annoyance. "Very well, but remember, I made you, and I can kill you just as easily."**

"**Naraku, you are a fool. Kagome is not Kikyo. You can't get rid of Kikyo by killing Kagome. You need that miko-or Inuyasha will kill you; he will kill all of us!"**

"**Kikyo is none of your concern!" Naraku was screaming. Kagura couldn't have been more pleased..** _That's it- he has lost all concentration. He is completely absorbed in this conversation, the barrier is down._

"**She is my concern when you risk my life as well as yours. We are bound in this Naraku. If you kill Kagome-how will you get the shards fused?" **

**He turned his back on her, "I won't kill Kagome-I have big plans for her."**

**Kagura scoffed at him, "Do you realize how badly you hurt her? You would have kept beating her if I hadn't stopped you!"**

**Naraku whirled back around to face her. "I was in control! I am always in control! I only had to teach her a lesson." **

"**You would have killed her! You have got to get over this obsession with Kikyo or it will destroy us all."**

"**Obsession?!? Maybe Onigumo did at one time, but I Naraku.."**

"**Shut up you fool! Onigumo is a part of you. His obsession has carried over to you, and we will all pay for it, unless you learn to control it."**

**Naraku had had enough. "How dare you, Kagura, thinking that you could understand, that you know anything about me."**

**Kagura pressed on. "I know this. Your obsession is a weakness. Today, you enjoyed beating Kagome to near-death so much, that it didn't matter that she is the only one that can fuse the jewel. All that mattered was your revenge, your twisted obsession with Kikyo. You could have ruined us all."**

"**You know Kagura, you bring up an interesting point."**

"**Thank you for listening" –she was taken off guard now.**

"**How do you know that I need Kagome to fuse the jewel together?"**

_Damn…how could I have let that slip?_

"**You listened in on my private conversation?" Naraku asked her quietly. "Well, yes Naraku. I apologize, but…"**

**Naraku hit Kagura knocking her to the floor. "Kagura, you will obey me. How dare you! My affairs are not your concern! Now leave me and do not disturb me again. I will call for you if I need you again."**

**Kagura got up and left the room as quickly as her newly acquired limp would allow.** _I hope that was enough time for Kouga to get Kagome. I'll go and make sure she's gone. _

Back with Kouga

_It's almost time; I hope I'm not too late! Wait! There it is, Naraku's castle._

**Kouga ran right up to it, and opened up the doors. **_The barrier must be down, I've got to hurry. _

**Kouga ran down the stairs and down the hall and found Kagome's scent, he followed it to her. He went in quickly, and saw her lying on a mat. He went up to her as quietly as possible…but once he saw how her face had been marred he had to choke back his own gasp. **

**His beautiful Kagome had been beaten…badly. Her breathing was raspy, and her face was bruised. Her left ankle was in a splint. **

"**Kagome? Kagome are you awake?"**

"**Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kouga heard Kagome whisper**.

_Yeah, where is he now? That mutt just left you here…and yet all you can do is hope he's come to save you.._

"**Don't worry Kagome, I'll get you out of here. Kouga leaned down and picked her up, and turned to run out of the castle. He made his way back up the stairs and paused. He looked all through the main hall and saw no one. **

_Good, that'll give us some more time._

**Kouga raced across the hall to the doors and opened them and closed them quietly and ran back to the forest. No one had seen him come or go, with any luck it would be some time before they discovered Kagome was missing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Discoveries

**Naraku was furious that Kagome had escaped. How dare she! No, it wasn't just her, not in her condition. Someone had to have helped her escape….Inuyasha must have her.**

_He can't have her, she is MINE! I had her, I had broken her. She would have been my slave. I was so close to having her. She is perfect! Beautiful, young, pure and very strong and innocent. How I enjoy this chase to capture her and break her to my will! She makes a wonderful replacement for Kikyo. I must get her back... I'm sure that Inuyasha has her. _

**Naraku left in a rage to find Inuyasha, take back Kagome and make her see that Inuyasha doesn't love her, that he would rather be in hell with Kikyo. That would show Kagome that her plight was hopeless, and she would surely turn to him for vengeance. **

**Naraku went in the direction of Kikyo, knowing Inuyasha would surely be somewhere near her.**

"**So, Inuyasha you've come. Are you ready to repay your debt to me now?"**

**Inuyasha looked askance at her, "No, not yet." **

**Kikyo didn't seem surprised by this, "Then, why have you come to me?"**

**For a moment, she thought she saw anger flash in his eyes. "Kikyo, what did you do with Kagome? Where is she?"**

**Kikyo scoffed at this, "Inuyasha, I'm certain you don't expect me to tell you about that girl. Because, if you did, that would mean you care for her, and I know that you don't, do you?" Inuyasha couldn't seem to form words in answer. "I..I uh.."**

**His former love was through waiting, "You don't, you couldn't possibly. Do you? Inuyasha… answer me Inuyasha!"**

**The anger in her voice brought him from his dazed state. "Alright, yes I do care for Kagome. Please, where is she?" He thought he should try a more empathetic tactic with her.**

"**No Inuyasha, you can't be thinking of her when you are with me! You love me, not that stupid girl." Kikyo had started screaming and a dark purple aura was beginning to surround her.**

"**Kikyo, I'm sorry, but I do care for her. I can't leave her in danger when I could save her, not after all that she has done for me. Now tell me where she is." He tried again, in his gentlest voice. **

**Kikyo couldn't believe that she was actually hearing this from her beloved hanyou**.

"**No, I won't help you find her, I will only take you to hell to repay your debt to me."**

**Inuyasha didn't believe that he was hearing this now, after everything, "You mean my life? Because you expect me to leave Kagome in danger after all she has done for me? I won't abandon her like that!"**

**The scorned priestess wasn't about to let him back out of his promise to her now.**

"**You mean like you left me? What about me and your promises to me?" **

**Instead of raging at her, he thought he should try to reason with her. "Listen Kikyo, you bound me to a tree after assuming I was the one who tried to hurt you. You have tried to kill Kagome. How can I repay any debt to you when you endanger my friends? How do you expect me to leave them here without me to protect them?" **

**But it was to no avail, the more he thought of it, the more enraged he became. He was face to face with Kikyo now, he had grabbed her by her arms and his grip was hurting her. Kikyo had never seen him angry with her like this before and she was a little frightened by it. "Kikyo, tell me where you took Kagome NOW!" He didn't realize he was yelling until he saw her flinch away from him. **

**In a shaky voice, she tried to stand up to him. There was no way that she would offer her assistance in reuniting her love with that stupid chit! "I…I won't tell you..you couldn't hurt me, you will never be able to hurt me."**

**Inuyasha's reply was to tighten his grip until he heard a gasp of pain from her. "Really? What don't you think I will do to save a loyal friend-someone that I owe so much to."**

**Finally the ice queen relented, "She is with Naraku and he is in the mountains to the west. But, you will never find your precious girl. I'll make certain of that."**

**As soon as he heard his answer he let her go and turned to walk away from her. "Good. Kikyo, I'll leave you alone for this, but if you harm Kagome in any way again, I'll kill you." **

**Once Inuyasha had reached his friends he said "we go west." Without needing any explanation they all turned and went in search of Kagome, following in Inuyasha's wake. **

**Kikyo was livid Inuyasha's reaction to her. He owed her his life, how dare he go to that stupid girl!**

_Kagome-yes, that girl is proving to be very troublesome. She must die. Afterall, she is the only reason Inuyasha won't go to hell with me. I'll go to Naraku and have him kill her, then I'll tell Inuyasha that she is dead. Then he will pay his debt to me. It is his fault_ _that I_ _died-he will spend eternity in hell for what he did to me. Tonight I have to go to Naraku and finish what I started! _

**A young boyish voice asked, "Inuyasha, are you going to stop chasing after Kikyo now?"**

**In a rugged voice filled with fury he answered, "I can't go with her while Kagome is in danger and she needs me. I have to save Kagome, that's all that matters now."**

**Shippo saw his opening and wasn't about to let it pass him by, "So does that mean you are going to tell Kagome how you feel?" Shippo asked hopefully with stars in his eyes.**

**Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk down at the little fox demon. "When we have saved her, I'll tell her okay?**

**Complete silence filled the air as everyone tried to understand what exactly Inuyasha had just agreed to.**

**I'll tell her how stupid I think she is for being kidnapped!"**

"**Come on! We've got to hurry and rescue her, stop wasting time!"**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Uncontrolled Emotions

_I can't let this happen again! Naraku will not hurt another person I love. Kagome, please hang on..I'm coming_

**It had been two days now that they had been going towards the mountains in search of Naraku's castle. But there was no sign of it anywhere. They decided that they should stop to eat and rest. **

**Shippo had been edging closer and closer to Sango. Ever since Kagome had been taken, he had been acting very vulnerable. **

"Sango, do you think Kagome is still alright?"

**Taking a deep breath and trying not to show that she was terrified for her friend answered slowly, "I don't know-I hope so."** _Kagome, please be alright. We'll be there soon. I couldn't bare to lose another.. _**She couldn't bear to finish that last though and tried to choke back her tears…but all she could think was that they would be too late to save Kagome.**

**Seeing Sango so upset Miroku decided that she needed comfort, and since Inuyasha certainly wasn't in the mood and Shippo was far too young to really understand, he took it upon himself. He moved to sit beside her.**

"**Sango, I'm sure Kagome is alright. She is very strong. Stronger than any of us give her credit for."**

"**I know she is strong, but, I just don't know. It's the not knowing that's killing me. Why did Naraku want her? Why did Kikyo want Naraku to have her? Is she alright? Is she scared or hurt? Miroku, I'm terrified for her…"**

**Sango starts to sob into her hands, no longer in control of her emotions. Shippo looks at her, what she was saying about Kagome made him think and start to wonder. Tears begin to burn his eyes as images start to fill his mind of Kagome screaming in horror.**

**Miroku is shocked at what Sango said. He had been thinking the same thing, but, he couldn't say it aloud. Sango had just poured her heart out to him. He carefully put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to him.**

"**Sango, it will be alright. Kagome will be alright, we'll get her back."**

**Sango threw herself onto Miroku's chest, burying her face in his robes. She grabbed onto him around his neck. "Oh Miroku! What if we don't get her back? What if…what if she isn't alright?" She tightened her grip on him and started to sob again.**

**Miroku was shocked at Sango's actions and froze for a moment.** _Is this really happening? Is Sango really in my arms? Does she really want to be in my arms?_ _Now is truly my chance…I have to show her. _

**He wrapped his arms around her, resisting the urge to grope her. "Kagome will be fine Sango, and we will get her back."**

"**How do you know that?" Sango managed to get out in between sobs and through Mirku's robe. "Sango, just trust me, okay? I promise Kagome will be okay."** _Kagome you had better be alright_.

**Sango stopped crying and pulled back a little so she could look at Miroku with her tear stained face. "You promise? Really?"**

**Miroku marveled at how beautiful she was even though she had been crying. Wait, she was speaking to him.. "Yes, I promise you Sango. Kagome will be alright."**

**Sango's eyes twinkled at him and she put her head on Miroku's shoulder and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, I just needed someone to tell me that." Miroku didn't want to move-he just wanted to stay exactly where they were. **

**Then he heard a tiny voice "Miroku, do you promise me too?" He looked down to see a tiny fox demon looking up at him with very red and puffy eyes. **

"**Yes Shippo, I promise you too." His face brightened up and he smiled, "Good, because she should be alright." Miroku chuckled and looked over at Sango. "Are you okay now?" Sango took in a swift breath and replied "I'm better now, thanks to you."**

**She lifted her head up and their eyes locked as she finished her sentence. Sango leaned into him and gently placed her lips on his. Miroku was in total shock**. _Sango? You want to do this? You are actually kissing…me? Well then, maybe I should.. _

"**Miroku, you pervert!"**

"**Would you two shut up already? We've got company." Inuyasha said, a growl deep in his throat.**

**Inuyasha had reluctantly agreed to stop. He perched himself in a nearby tree to wait until his friends were ready to move on. His ears pricked up as he listened to Shippo's question and Sango's answer.**

_Of course Kagome is alright_. **Inuyasha thought.**

**Then he listened to Miroku comforting her**.

_That's right. Kagome IS strong..but.._

**His doubts and fears started to creep back into his mind again. Then he heard Sango's rant about her fears concerning Kagome. **

_Shut up Sango! Nothing will ever happen to Kagome! I will always protect her._

Another thought came into being in answer to that

_**But, you couldn't protect her from Kikyo. Because of that, you couldn't protect her from Naraku.**_

"**No." Inu whispered to himself. "No, I..I."**

_**You can't protect Kagome because of Kikyo..**_

**Inuyasha was brought out of his stupor by a smell..a very familiar smell. Then he heard a loud smack and said "Would you two shut up already? We've got company"**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: How Interesting

"**Hello Inuyasha. I believe that you have something that belongs to me."**

"**Naraku!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo all turned to see Naraku hovering in front of Inu.**

"**Good, now like I said, I believe you have something of mine. I would like her back."**

**Inuyasha didn't understand. "What?"**

**Thankfully, Miroku was more adept at understanding his meaing, "Her? You mean Kagome?"**

"**Yes Miroku, I do. Now, where is she?"**

"**What do you mean? You have…" Miroku moved faster than lightning, slamming his closed fist into the base of Inuyasha's skull. **

**Sango shook her head, "Miroku, what are you doing?" Miroku turned and gave Sango and meaningful look and mouthed 'trust me' to her**.

**Shippo who stood by Sango looked wide-eyed. Kirara walked up next to Sango and, transformed into her demon form. The three of them turned and glared at Naraku.**

**Coolly taking over the conversation, Miroku relaxed his manner and laughed lightly, "Naraku, why would we tell you where Kagome is?"**

"**If you don't I will kill you all, it seems a fair trade to me."**

**Catching on quickly, Sango jumped in, more than ready to go through with her threat. "Then let's get started, cause we'll never tell you where Kagome is!"**

"**Very well my dear Sango. If you won't tell me, then perhaps Miroku will. Miroku?"**

"**Well Naraku-I don't think so. I'd like to keep Kagome safe, which means away from you."**

**Finally Inuyasha began to piece it together,** _Oh, I get it. Naraku doesn't know where Kagome is. That means she got away, and Naraku thinks that we have her! I see what they are doing now. I've got to make it believable.._

"**Naraku! We won't tell you where she is, so just shut up and fight us" **

"**Very well, I have no further use for you. Prepare to die Inuyasha!"**

**Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and got into his fighting stance, studying Naraku. He leapt forward screaming "iron reaver soul steeler" and aiming for Naraku's torso. **

**Naraku dodged easily and Inuyasha did a flip and landed on the ground next to Miroku.**

"**Wind Tunnel!!" Miroku pulled off his prayer beads covering his right hand and held it up to Naraku. **

"**Ku ku ku! Please Miroku, continue, you'll only be making my task that much more enjoyable."**

**Looking into the air, Sango saw why and yelled out "Miroku stop! Naraku's insects!**

"**Damn, I thought just once they might not be here.."**

"**Don't worry-I can take him out with my wind scar." Inuyasha unsheathes tetseiga and transforms it. "Naraku you are mine" he growled.**

**Inuyasha tried to use the wind scar against Naraku who dodged it, and came out with a torn shirt, not even a cut.**

_Damn, he's too fast.._

**He ran towards him, hoping to connect as he swung, aiming for his head. Naraku ducked and punched Inuyasha in the stomach. Then he hit him hard in the face sending him flying back into a nearby tree.**

**Sango ran towards him, "Inuyasha, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine."**

"**You are boring me Inuyasha. Now, tell me where she is, or I will kill you and all of your friends."**

"**Well, you could try. I will never tell you where Kagome is Naraku!" Suddenly Naraku grinned, something that sent a chill down Inuyasha's spine.**

"**That is because you don't know Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha whirled around, facing the cruel feminine form behind him. "K-Kikyo? What are you doing here?"**

"**I came to give Naraku some information." "But, Kikyo why?"**

"**Because I want that girl out of my way." It wasn't so much what she said that made him want to flinch away, but how she said it. As if that would be the most obvious answer to anyone..**

**Unable to think of a way to reason with her, he shouted out his protest, "NO Kikyo don't do this!"**

"**How dare you speak to me like that! I died because of you Inuyasha. Your life belongs to me and"**

**From behind Inuyasha Sango tried to stop her, "Shut your mouth Kikyo, no one cares! We have all heard this before-you were mortally wounded by Naraku disguised as Inuyasha. Then you went after Inuyasha to get your revenge instead of tending to your wounds and recovering. You died because Naraku wounded you and you went after Inuyasha. Now tell me Kikyo-what part of that is Inuyasha's fault?"**

**Kikyo was unprepared for any kind of verbal assault, "You stupid girl, how dare you speak to me of the past! You know nothing!" She was screaming in such a shrill voice, Inuyasha thought his ears might bleed. **

**Barely taking any time to mount an attack, Kikyo shot a blast of dark purplish light at Sango. Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded at what Sango has said and Kikyo's reaction, not able to believe what he was seeing. Kikyo couldn't actually being trying to kill Sango…could she?**

**Miroku jumps in front of Sango protecting her with his staff. They were both knocked back, but other than a few scrapes and burns they were fine.**

**Regaining her composure, Kikyo turned and spoke in an even voice, "Naraku, I need to speak with you."**

"**Very well Lady Kikyo, come with me."**

**Inuyasha still couldn't give up. He had loved her once and he couldn't stand to see her like this. **

"**No Kikyo! Don't go with him..stay with me." The last thing Inuyasha saw was Kikyo laughing as she and Naraku flew off into the sky and out of sight. **


End file.
